1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to data server administration using a chatbot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data server administration includes managing relational data server configuration settings (e.g., storage, memory, and logs) and retrieving diagnostic information. Remote data server administration describes the administration of data servers remotely via a network connection, for example, a remote login session or via a web browser. Data servers that provide an administration Application Programming Interface (API) may be administered remotely using dedicated standalone programs (e.g., standalone data server administration applications) or web applications. Standalone programs lack the flexibility of World Wide Web (“Web”) applications, which may be executed from a standard browser running on a machine coupled to a network to which the data server is also coupled. However, Web applications require the user to run a browser and lack the flexibility and accessibility of a purely text based interface. If a user has a command session on a machine that the data server is installed on, the data server typically supplies a set of command line utilities to administer the data server. Remote standalone data server administration applications sometimes provide an SQL command interface that enables the user to enter SQL commands. However, not all data servers support administration of the server itself via SQL commands. Even in cases in which a standalone data server administration application does connect to a data server that does support data server administration via SQL, the standalone data server administration application lacks the flexibility of switching between data servers with simple commands.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved data server administration.